The proposed second competing renewal application extends a successful conference series on Aging in the Americas (CAA). Previous CAA installments have had a distinctive focus and each resulted in peer-reviewed books and special journal issues as published on the CAA website http://lbjschool.austin.utexas.edu/caa/. The next three installments at The University of Texas at Austin (2016), University of Southern California (2017), and University of Arizona, Tucson (2018) build upon the same very high quality of work at previous meetings to address a new theme that is a priority for the national health agenda. This will be accomplished by commissioning 36 papers, including six keynote speakers from sociology, psychology, demography, social policy, medicine, gerontology, and economics to address two major goals: First, to provide a vehicle for reviewing and analyzing the contemporary social research on place, the major dimensions of which are physical, cultural and economic, as it relates to supporting the health of aging Latinos, and second, to further the development of emerging scholars through their increased exposure to this body of knowledge, developing their individual research, and career mentoring.